Earth
Associated pages * Planet Earth * Terrestrial Swarm * Moon Luna * Earth Factions 2523 – Cradle Earth, the Cradle, ancient home, is the world of 25 billion souls. The first world of the Solar System to call forth sentience has harbored Panhumanity on its endless steppes for uncounted generations. It is the crucible of civilization and knowledge, theatre of war and genesis alike, the sapling of the Technolodendron. Much of this world was lost to the cabals of history or surrendered to the force of nature. Humanity has left the old cities and fields behind and retreated to lone bulwarks of civilization among the newly awakened wilderness and barren lands of eras past. The megalopolises are pinnacles of humankind, sustaining civilizations and peoples of their own in skyscraping towers and vast complexes of architecture. Centuries of human ingenuity have perfected these islands of light on the estranged planet and created new world wonders, unsurpassed in magnitude. Each megalopolis may be home to hundreds of millions of souls, interwoven civilizations, cultures and peoples alike. Thriving in the light of the sun, these vertical cities were raised ever since the century of demise. Although each tower within them is in close proximity, the worlds among a single megalopolis may be more different than those divided by the interplanetary void. Like the first civilizations ever to arise on Earth, the megalopolises are drawn to the seas. The inland of the continents has been abandoned by humanity and transformed into a new frontier, filled with the heritage of millennia. Home to beasts and artificial creations, ruins and unforeseen phenomena, the lands far from all coasts have once more become estranged from humanity. Only a few enclaves remain where the ancient nation states once rose, and none are seen in the expanses of dust, that were eradicated in the years of strife. The skyward frontier The cradle is enveloped in a complex clockwork of rings and machinery, erected by humanity as it colonized the skies above: The Terrestrial Swarm. More than two hundred thousand artificial worlds girdle planet Earth, while the rings hold the gateways to its surface. To wander among them, bridges have been suspended from hanging threads, spanning the void for millions of kilometers. The complex webwork has been said to create an unbroken pathway between Earth and Luna for those, who are bold enough to set forth on this journey. Those not enveloped by the webworks of the orbital rings are visited by the nomadic travelers of the swarm. Their new Silk Roads are everchanging lines in the complex menagerie of the void. The swarm stretches boldly unto the outer edge, where the lunar circle crowns the earth. From there, a million vessels depart, flung into space by mass acceleration, to make their way to the inner and outer bodies of the Solar System. Among them are the guardians of the Cradle as well, the combined might of all civilizations to have arisen on the blue marble planet. Category:Universe Category:Solar System Category:Earth Category:Browse